


stars in the art (of pretending)

by orphan_account



Series: half alive (and our scars are bone deep) [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, the last 3 characters r only in passing tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riku looks amused at that, the smile back on his face. It makes Sora’s chest feel … Almost funny.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: half alive (and our scars are bone deep) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	stars in the art (of pretending)

Despite it being just barely the start of the college semester, Sora had somehow managed to sleep in. Looking back on it, he found that he turned only one of his alarms on. Afterwards, he makes a mental note to be a bit more careful when setting his alarms the next time; which roughly translates to scribbling a note in bright-colored Sharpie against his skin sometime during class when he was supposed to be taking notes.

Briefly, he wishes Kairi -- or even one of his moms -- was here to get on his case when it came to paying more attention in his classes.

When he got up, he looks briefly in the mirror; only to find chestnut brown hair was sticking up in almost every way possible, though the boy only spent just a few mere moments to run his fingers through his hair, making an almost valiant attempt to get the tangles out of the wild locks. Sora lets out a soft hiss, face twisting into a pained cringe.

Upon realizing the time, blue eyes -- previously fixed on the digital clock on his desk -- widen ever so slightly; which starts his clumsy steps around the dorm room. Thankfully, his roommate -- a reserved man named Ienzo, who didn't seem to mind Sora's constant attempts at one-sided conversations -- was presumably in class. Or around with his boyfriend, Sora wasn't entirely sure.

Haphazardly, Sora gets his messenger bag, throwing it over his shoulder. He barely has the time to stop and lock the dorm room properly before he’s racing down the stairs.

Students were already starting to bustle around the main plaza on the campus. Probably less students than he would’ve assumed for the start of the semester, but still somewhat of a crowd. Had it been any other place, Sora would’ve more than likely stopped to cheerfully talk to people that he would’ve assumed he’s seen in one of his classes before. He tries his very best to move out of the way of people, however still manages to bumps into one or two people here and there; letting out quick, probably too loud apologies. Sora blesses the Lights above that this isn’t his first semester at the college in Twilight Town, or else he would’ve been _majorly_ lost.

Instead, Sora half-stumbles into the lecture hall, practically falling through the lecture hall’s doors and into a seat he assumed would’ve remained empty had he not taken it. The class, luckily enough, tied into his major and was a requirement for Humanities; Art and Music History. Sora had always thought that History classes were fairly boring; but when it tied into art, of all things, it was suddenly the only thing that mattered to him -- apparently from the criticisms of Ienzo and Kairi.

He decided to focus on art for his career, thanks to his old high-school teacher, a kind-hearted and naturally funny woman named Mrs. Rider. She had suggested that he started to get into art as soon as he got a bit more upset at the fact that he found out that he wasn’t smart enough to do something like botany or paleontology.

(Despite this, Sora still thought that both plants and dinosaurs were pretty cool, even if his future dreams were mostly inspired by his five-year-old self.)

Despite the fact that classes had filled up rather quickly, he had gotten pretty lucky to get into something that he was actually interested in; if you ignored the fact he was mostly into it for the art.

This was exactly why he was just a tiny bit disappointed with himself for running late on the first day. Though, he thankfully managed to make it just in time. Despite this, he wasn’t entirely paying attention to where he had sat himself down; and the spot he took was on the left side of a pale-skinned, silver-haired man with his hair back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. The seats happen to be near the end. Sora clears his throat, getting the attention of the man next to him, surprisingly enough.

Almost teal colored eyes land on him, and Sora stops for a moment. “Uh- Sorry,” He laughs awkwardly. “I probably should’ve asked if this seat was taken before, ya know …?”

He shifts, in an almost nervous way, and the other blinks; somewhat owlishly. “It’s …” A clear search for the words, as he looks Sora over. “Not,” the slightest quirk of his lips. “Don’t worry about it.”

Sora would now officially owe this man his entire life. He practically beams, painfully aware of the dimples he has. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted when the professor actually starts the class, striding up to the podium, papers in her hands. Sora shoots an apologetic look to the stranger, now determined to both get his name and talk to him more after class.

He seems … Pretty nice, actually. The thought of making a new friend settles into his chest in a comfortable, yet warm way that’s awfully familiar whenever the thought arises.

Quickly, and as silently as possible, Sora digs around in his bag, pulling out a spiral-ruled notebook, and he can’t seem to really find a—

Inwardly, he groans, then shifts to face the stranger again. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to mind me borrowing a pen, would you?”

He’s not sure if he pulls out the infamous Puppy Dog Look, but the other hesitates, then digs through the pockets of his comfortable-looking jacket to hand over an astronomy-themed pen with a sheepish smile. Sora assumes it’s the only one that he has left, but it’s taken with a bright smile.

“Thank you,” he replies, to which he’s gifted with a reserved, ghost of a smile as the other turns back to the lecture; Sora very quickly doing the same.

* * *

Class was – thankfully - dismissed early, and Sora turns back to the stranger. The brunette is already halfway through closing his notebook, holding the capped pen up with a soft smile.

“Thanks again, Mister …. ?”

A pause, and teal eyes land on him.

“Oh,” He says, somewhat quiet; in a way that Sora’s pretty sure that he wasn’t supposed to hear in the first place. The pen is taken back, then, almost like an added-on thought, “Riku.”

“Sora!” He now has no need to keep his voice down, but the volume makes Riku flinch slightly. “So, what are you majoring in?”

“Uh-“ For a moment, there’s an almost-sheepish look. “Astronomy. You?”

“Art. I know, I know. It seems a bit ridiculous, but I think it’s neat, in all honesty!” His head tilts, and he makes a movement to start packing his stuff up; missing the way Riku briefly glances towards the lecture hall door as he busies himself. “It’s really cool you’re interested in astronomy, I think the stars are … Pretty, I guess. It’s-“

He’s cut off before he can say anymore, Riku awkwardly pulling at the collar of his shirt. “Do you mind if we can talk this over later … ? I have another class coming up soon.”

Sora briefly deflates. “Yeah, sure. You gotta give me your phone number, though!”

Riku looks amused at that, the smile back on his face. It makes Sora’s chest feel … Almost funny. “Okay. It’s a date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have the patience and attention span + work ethic of a goldfish. im deeply sorry this is not finished rip lmao. hmu for my disc, twt, insta, etc. kudos to first half of the castlevania: aria of sorrow ost for getting me through this


End file.
